


Day to Day

by threewalls



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>There are days when it makes perfect sense to fall into bed with his shipmate.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hammerxsword (QDS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/gifts).



There are days when it makes perfect sense to fall into bed with his shipmate. The sex is good, and so is the laughter. They're not lonely together. On days like that, it's almost enough.

Spike doesn't miss waking up beside soft, blonde hair. He's just sometimes disappointed to wake up at all. On days like that, if he notices the looks Jet gives him as he leaves, he doesn't care.

On the good days, Spike wonders if he should stop this now, before it becomes something else. Because he knows one of those bad days, he won't come back.


End file.
